vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kratos (Norse Mythology)
Summary After the events of the God of War 3, Kratos traveled to Midgard in the Norse Mythology and settled with a woman named Laufey. The two had a son named Atreus. After the passing of Laufey, Kratos and Atreus went to fulfill Laufey's wish of scattering her ashes atop the highest peak. As the two attempts to fulfill her wishes, they come across many obstacles and challenges along the way, and soon caught the attention of the Norse Gods themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: 150+ Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Former Spartan General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from being impaled through the abdomen, though it takes concentration to use), Runic Magic, Ice Manipulation (Via Leviathan), Electricity Manipulation (Via Pommels), Fire Manipulation (Via the Blades of Chaos, Spartan Rage, and Pommels), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Energy Projection (Via Hel's Touch), Self Healing (Can be used passively) (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels), Statistics Amplification (Can be used passively) (Via Talismans, Enchantments, Armor and Permafrost), Spatial Manipulation (Can be used passively) and Speed Reduction (Via Enchantment and Talismans), Forcefield Creation (Can be used passively) (Via pommels and armor), Time Slow (Via Talisman of Betrayal), Homing Attack (Via Glaive Storm), Damage Boost (Can be used passively) (Via enchantment, pommels, and armor), Attack Reflection (Via Guardian Shield), Resistance to Poisons (Can be used passively), Status Effect Inducement (Can be used passively) (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels), Aura and Blessed (Can be used passively) (Via enchantments and Pommels) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Stronger than Baldur. The battle between the World Serpent and Thor shook all the Nine Realms, and even a single one is the size of the Earth. The World Serpent was also described as being large enough to encircle Midgard) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Should be at least comparable to his Demigod self) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely Class G (Pushed the bridge of Tyr's Temple through the Lake of Nine, and later completely flipped the Realm Travel Room with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Snapped Baldur's neck) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Baldur on multiple occasions) Stamina: Extremely high (His regeneration recovers his stamina) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to tens of meters with Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, and magic Standard Equipment: Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, Guardian Shield, Talismans Intelligence: High (Retains his previous knowledge, skill, and combat experience coupled with wisdom gained over years spent away from Greece and the lessons he learned from his previous actions) Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile covers the much older version as portrayed in God of War (2018). For the statistics of the character when he was younger, see Kratos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Axe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Demigods Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 6